They forget about me
by Blood Maniac Sparda
Summary: "Tanggal 20 fall ya..Akhirnya telah tiba hari ini juga. Yeyy  " Kataku dengan hati berbunga- bunga sambil melompat- lompat Gejhe.  Don't like, don't read!


Moshi- moshi minna-san~!

Akhirnya Fic ke-2 saya telah selesai saya bikin!

Mari kita menyiksa Jack! Kakaknya si Claire yang ganteng tapi useless! *Digaplok Jack*

Hanya bercanda kok Jack, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu darimu yang akan dilupakan oleh smua teman-temanmu, dan adikmu sendiri **wuahahaha! ***Dilempar kuda*

Ya sudah deh, sekian pembuka dari saya yang lebay ini.

Silakan dibaca para readers! Yeah! *Getok Jack pake palu*

RnR?

(aku buat tanggal sendiri loh~ aku gak tau tanggal ultah Jack yang asli)

_**Disclaimer: Tentu saja punya Natsume dong~! Kalau punya saya, pasti sudah saya modifikasi jadi hancur berantakan!**_

_**Warning: OOC(?), Gejhe!, jelek!, Gak suka jangan baca!**_

**They forget about me.**

_**Jack's POV:**_

"Unngg~~ ngantuk~" Kataku sambil merenggangkan tubuhku di atas ranjang, dan mulai tertidur lagi.

"_**Krrrriiinnngggg!", "GEDEBYUK!"**_

Langsung saja, baru mau tidur lagi langsung bunyi tuh jam weker dan membuatku terjatuh dari ranjang dengan posisi nungging sampai boxerku terlihat.

"Gilaaa~! Tuh weker, apa weker sih! Ganggu waktu tidur gua aja!" Kataku marah- marah, dan langsung melempar ranselku kearah jam tersebut dan benda berisik itu hancur berkeping- keping.

"Waduh, harus beli jam baru nih sebelum Claire ngamuk." Kataku sambil memegang jam weker yang hancur lebur sambil sweat drop ria.

Saat melihat jarum jam weker tersebut menunjuk kearah angka 7, aku langsung tersenyum lebar dan segera berlari kearah kalender.

"Coba lihat~ sekarang tanggal berapa ya~?" Kataku ngomong sendiri kaya orang gila sambil menggumamkan lagu Keong Racun.

Aku mengarahkan jariku dari atas sampai bawah di kalender yang ada dirumah, dan berhenti di angka yang dilingkari lingkaran merah, dan ada aksesoris bunga- bunga warna pink yang lebay berbentuk hati buatanku. **(Menjijikan, untuk para cowok jangan tiru dia ya~).**

"Tanggal 20 _fall_ ya..Akhirnya telah tiba hari ini juga. Yeyy~~" Kataku dengan hati berbunga- bunga sambil melompat- lompat Gejhe.

"CLAIRE! CLAIRE! LO INGET GAK HARI I…" Teriakan gembiraku terpotong saat melihat bahwa didalam kamar mandi kosong melompong dan hanya ada selembar surat di atas wastafel.

"_**Apaan nih, surat? Untukku?**__" _Pikirku, dan segera membaca surat tersebut.

**Untuk Jack nii-san,**

"**Aku tahu kalau nii-san, akan masuk ke ruangan ini untuk mengintipku mandi, jadi anda tidak beruntung hari ini hahahaha! Untunglah aku bangun pagi- pagi untuk mandi karena aku akan pergi ke inn, untuk mengurus sesuatu bersama teman- teman + Gray pacarku hehehe… Kalau mau datang silakan kok. Nah sekian surat dari adikmu yang cantik dan imut ini. Sayonara!**

**PS: Jangan mainin game Devil May Cry 4 gua, awas kalau berani! Gua kirim lo ke neraka kaya nasib si Vergil Sparda."**

Seperti itulah surat yang tertulis untukku, dan aku langsung membungkuk kecewa karena tidak bisa mengintip adikku mandi. (**MESUM! JACK MESUM!** *Gaploked*).

"_**Tenang Jack! Ini adalah hari spesialmu! Jadi bersemangatlah!**_" Pikirku dalam hati, dan aku langsung bersemangat lagi.

"Aku telepon Gray ah~!" Kataku dengan hati riang serta gembira seperti di lagu Tasya yang **"anak gembala".**

Aku langsung mengambil handphone BlackBerryku (Wew, petani bisa punya BlackBerry) dan segera menelepon Gray.

**Di**_** Inn.**_

_**Gray's POV:**_

"Hmmm~ Apa ya hadiah yang bagus buat dia, Claire?" Tanyaku pada Claire sambil menggaruk- garuk kepala kaya orang ketombean.

"Umm…Kasih dia kare saja! Kan dia suka kare~!" Kata Claire dengan senyum manisnya sampai membuatku meleleh seperti es yang terkena panas 150 derajat celcius.

"Itu mah lo aja deh yang kasih, gua gak bisa masak. Kalau begitu, mungkin gua kasih dia wine deh." Kataku dengan wajah agak bersemu.

"Kalau begitu, aku beli wine dulu ya. Nanti, kamu ganti duit aku dan juga nanti bungkus sendiri ya!" Kata Claire sambil berjalan kearah pintu keluar _Inn_.

"Ya sudah deh, nanti gua ganti kok duitnya. Tenang saja, _your boyfriend_ yang ganteng ini (Hoekkss!) gak bakal ingkar janji." Kataku sampai membuat orang- orang yang mendengarnya termasuk adikku, Ann _**Illfeel.**_

Cliare hanya tersenyum dan segera pergi keluar untuk membeli anggur. Dan aku jamin, dia bakal beli banyak wine karena akan ada Karen si pemabuk tulen di sini nanti sore.

"_**Uangku cukup gak ya buat gantiin uangnya Claire?**_" Pikirku sambil mengecek dompet yang sudah usang dan robek.

"**Tuliilililiiilililittt! Tulilililililiililitt!**"

Akupun tersadar dari menghitung uang yang didompetku dan langsung mengambil Handphone Samsung milikku.

"_Dari siapa ya? Tumben amat pagi- pagi ada yang nelpon._" Pikirku lagi dan segera menjawab telepon tersebut.

"Aa~ Moshi moshi.." Kataku sambil menelepon.

"Moshi moshi Gray! Ohayou Gozaimasu!" Kata seseorang yang tak lain adalah kakaknya Claire, Jack yang baik, _**siscom**_, mesum, _useless_, **Hidup lagi**. (Salahkan author, jangan saya.)

"Yo, Jack..Tumben nelepon gua pagi- pagi begini. Ada apa?" Tanyaku santai.

"Lo inget gak, hari ini hari apa~? Hehehe…" Tanya Jack dengan nada riang, dan hati berbunga- bunga.

"Eh? Hari ini hari apa, katamu?" Tanyaku bingung sampai ada tanda Tanya besar di atas kepalaku.

"Iya~! Ayo tebak! Hari ini hari apa~! Hehehe…" Kata Jack setengah berteriak.

Akupun terdiam beberapa saat untuk berpikir, dan segera menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Hari Minggu, Jack. Emang kenapa? Ada hari spesial apa ya?" Tanyaku polos.

"….Klik!..Tuut, tuut, tuut.."

"Eh, Moshi moshi? Moshi moshi?"

Aku langsung bingung kenapa Jack langsung mematikan teleponnya tanpa alasan yang jelas.

"Jack kok aneh ya? Emang hari ini ada apaan sih? Hmmm~" Kataku berbicara sendiri sambil menutup Handphoneku.

"**BRRAAAKKK!**"

Suara pintu inn terdengar keras seperti didobrak, dan aku langsung terkejut karena bunyi tersebut, dan malah makin terkejut lagi melihat sesosok Jack yang terbakar api kemarahan iblis dan memakai baju perang sambil membawa kapak miliknya.

"**NOOOOOOO! ADA SETAN BERTOPI MASUK INN!**" Teriakku panik dan gemetaran.

"**KAU JAHAT SEKALI GRAYYY! MENTANG- MENTANG UDA GUA RESTUIN HUBUNGAN LO AMA ADEK GUA, LO BISA LUPA HARI INI! APA PESAN TERAKHIR LO HAH! PENGEN GUA KASIH LO KESEMPATAN BUAT MIKIR LAGI!**" Teriak Jack sambil menyerangku dengan kapaknya.

"**CHOT..CHOTTO MATTE, JACK! SEBENARNYA APA SIH YANG LO MAKSUD ITU! WAHH~~ SESEORANG TOLONG GUA!**" Teriakku sambil menahan serangan kapaknya dengan mengapitkan kedua tanganku pada sisi tajam kapak.

"**BUKK!**"

Terdengar suara pukulan yang sangat keras di kepala Jack, dan aku langsung menyadari kalau Clairelah yang memukulnya dengan kardus yang berisi 16 botol wine.

Jack pun langsung pingsan dengan benjol besar di kepalanya dan terlihat nyawanya keluar.

"_**Mission Complete!**_" Kata Claire sambil menaruh kardus wine dan berpose kemenangan.

"Cla..Claire! Kamu terlalu berlebihan! Lagi pula dia itu kakakmu! Jack! Bangun, Jack! Bangun!" Kataku sambil menggoncang- goncangkan tubuh Jack yang tepar.

Cliff, Ann, Popuri, Rick, Doctor, Elli, Mary, dan Karen yang baru datang ke Inn hanya sweatdrop melihatku menggoncang- goncangkan tubuh Jack.

**30 menit kemudian….**

**Jack's POV:**

"Nah, sekarang tidak sakit lagi kan~" Kata Elli setelah menaruh plester luka di kepalaku.

"Terima kasih Elli, aku tertolong." Kataku sok ramah dengan senyum.

"Maafkan gua Jack, gua lupa kalau hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu." Kata Gray merasa bersalah.

"Tidak apa- apa kok, Gray. Gua yang sendiri yang terlalu kalut." Kataku agak bersalah juga.

"Claire, kamu juga harus bilang sesuatu pada kakakmu ini. Karena kamu telah melakukan hal kejam padanya." Perintah Gray pada adikku.

"Maafkan aku, Onii-san." Kata Claire datar dan meminum tehnya. Aku tahu kalau dia itu aslinya malas berkata seperti itu padaku. Karena dari awalnya itu memang salahku menyerang **yayang**nya, Gray.

"Oh iya, kan hari ini ulang tahun Jack! Jadi..Omedetoo! Eh bukan tapi..O tanjoobi omedetoo!' Kata Rick agak panik dan sweat drop.

"Arigatou, Rick. Lo memang sahabat gua yang baik." Kataku terharu.

"Maaf ya, kami terlalu sibuk makanya lupa soal ulang tahunmu." Kata Ann sambil sweat drop juga dan sedikit panik.

"Eh? Kalian sibuk ngapain emangnya?" Tanyaku bingung, tanpa menyadari kalau mereka sebenarnya menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Bukan, tapi kami sibuk mengatur acara untuk ulang tahunnya Cliff." Kata Claire dengan gampangnya dan meminum teh kembali.

"Ehh~! Claire, kamu seharusnya tidak berkata didepan dia! Mestinya kamu berbohong saja dong, biar Jack gak tau kalau kita lupa ulang tahun dia!" Kata Ann panik.

"Ternyata kalian benar- benar melupakan ulang tahunku, tapi kalian malah ingat ulang tahun Cliff…Huhuhuhu~" Kataku dengan kepala di atas meja dan ada bola roh di sekelilingku saking sedihnya. Gray hanya sweat drop melihatku seperti itu.

"Tuh kan, dia nangis gara- gara kamu jujur." Kata Ann sambil melihatku menangis.

**30 menit kemudian…**

**Claire's POV:**

"Nee~ Claire." Kata Jack memanggilku.

"Nani, onii-san?" Tanyaku sambil mengepel lantai.

"Kenapa sih lo selalu jahat sama kakak? Gua kan gak ada salah apa- apa sama lo." Kata Jack sambil bertanya padaku.

Aku diam sebentar sambil mengepel selama beberapa saat, lalu aku berhenti mengepel dan memandang kakakku.

"Onii-san tidak ada salah apa- apa kok. Onii-san kan selalu baik terhadapku. Hehehe…" Kataku sambil tersenyum kecil, lalu aku teringat dengan sesuatu.

_**Claire's Flashback mode: on**_

"_Siram tanaman ah~ Lagi pula kan sebentar lagi bunga- bungaku akan tumbuh~!" Kataku senang dan segera keluar dari rumah._

_Tapi aku kaget setengah mati, saat melihat sapi- sapi yang mestinya ada di kandang malah keluar semua dan memakan semua bungaku._

"_TIIDDAAAKKK! BUNGA GUA!"Aku pun berteriak histeris saat itu juga._

_Aku yang saat itu sedang panik melihat Jack nii-san sedang molor di bawah pohon apel sambil ngiler dan memeluk boneka teddy bear._

_Tentu saja aku langsung kesal dan segera masuk ke rumah dan menangis._

**Claire's Flashback mode: off**

"Bener kok, kamu gak salah apa- apa Onii-san~" Kataku sampai tidak menyadari tindakanku yang membahayakan Jack.

"Ukkhh….Ukhh…Akkhh…Se..Sakkk~" Kata Jack sesak nafas.

"**Claire! Apa yang kamu lakukan pada kakakmu! Kamu ingin dia mati ya!**" Kata Ann setengah berteriak.

"EH!" Aku pun langsung menyadari tindakanku dan kepalaku langsung dikeplak oleh Karen yang menggunakan kipas besar untuk memukul kepalaku.

**1 jam kemudian setelah Jack sadar dari pingsan karena cekikkan Claire.**

**Jack's POV:**

"Ittei~ gila tuh adik gua, itu tadi bahaya banget~!" Kataku berjalan pulang sambil memegang leherku yang masih ada bekas cengkraman tangan Claire yang melilit leherku.

"Hahh~ sungguh menyedihkan mereka melupakan aku~! Hiks.." Kataku ingin menangis.

"Akh! Jack-kun~!"

"Hm? Ah, Popuri-chan. Ada apa?" Tanyaku sat Popuri sudah didekatku.

"Umm…Anu~" Popuri mulai mengeluarkan semburat merah begitu juga denganku.

"Um…Iya ada apa?" Tanyaku malu- malu.

"Kamu melupakan ini. Hehehe…" Kata Popuri sambil memperlihatkan baju perangku dan juga topiku yang tertinggal di Inn. (Si jack doble loh bajunya~).

Kupikir dia mau ngapain sampai menimbulkan semburat merah merah seperti itu diwajahnya. Ternyata! Hanya untuk menyerahkan pakaianku dan topiku ini.

"Ahh..Terima kasih Popuri-chan." Kataku agak shock dan ingin menangis.

"Sama- sama! Oh iya, aku harus balik ke _Inn_! Sayonara Jack-kun." Kata Popuri dengan senyum anak kecilnya dan segera berlari.

Aku pun langsung menangis di pojokan di dalam rumahku karena sedih dilupakan oleh mereka semua.

**YAK! FINISH!**

**SELESAI JUGA AKHIRNYA FIC KE-2 KU INI!**

**OH IYA, ADA YANG MAU KUBERITAHU TENTANG BAHASA JEPANG BAGI YANG BELUM TAHU APA ARTINYA! YAITU!**

**Moshi moshi** artinya **halo**.

**Ohayou Gozaimasu** artinya **selamat pagi**.

**Chotto** Matte artinya **tunggu.**

**O tanjoobi omedetoo** artinya **selamat ulang tahun** (**omedetoo**nya aja artinya **selamat** aja).

**Nani **artinya **apa.**

**Sayonara **artinya bye- bye atau sampai jumpa.

Enjoy to read it! Readers! RnR?


End file.
